Misunderstandings
by KnightNinja13
Summary: After New York things between Es and Artie seem a bit...off. He doesn't know why just that he has to do something about it. Kind of like a sequel to Fixing Things except more Artie/Esmeralda oriented. Rated M for implied stuff and language...may include Puck/Finn and Blaine/Sam. You've been warned.
1. Not Right

**Hey, Guys, I've been having writer's block for my other stories lately but this idea came to mind and since Fixing Things took a lot less time time to right and was loved so much I figured why not? I also apologize for making you guys wait so long. I recently moved and we're remodeling so, that plus no wifi means I can't post as much as I'd like to :( Anyways, this is starting off as a one-shot sort of but feel free to ask for more 3**

**I also don't own Glee...but a girl can dream :)  
**

* * *

Artie was slightly worried. He had been waiting for Esmeralda for quite some time now but she was still nowhere in sight. Suddenly his cell phone buzzed notifying him of a pending text. He sighed at its contents.

_I'm sorry I'm late. Don't wait up._

He wasn't going to reply, he never bothered when it came to these particular texts from her. He eventually left his post by her locker after waiting a few more minutes, just in case, and wheeled himself to the choir room. Glee Club was waiting.

He was surprised to find her there, patiently waiting in her now official seat next to where he usually settled in his chair. She gave him a sheepish smile before looking down at her lap in embarrassment. He knew she felt a bit guilty only because he had waited and she hadn't showed. Again.

After New York their relationship seemed off. He didn't want to think too much on it. He was afraid his imagination would conjure up the worst possible scenarios. He couldn't help but feel self-conscious about the fact that he _was _in a wheel chair and no one else in their group of friends was. She seemed to notice the worry slowly creeping out from his eyes onto the entirety of his face.

She slipped her hand onto his lap and laced their fingers together. "I love you." she said and she knew that the words rang truer than ever.

Artie's eyes widened. This felt like the first time Es had ever said those words. Even if it hadn't been his heart still swelled in his chest much like the day they had shared their first kiss.

"I love you too, Es" he answered and she beamed. It was his turn to feel guilty now, for thinking anything had been wrong so that's how they stayed the rest of the Glee Club meeting, holding hands and smiling. The guilt wasn't enough to overcome the nagging feeling that still swam around in his head though.

When the meeting was over and Es went up to Puck for a little bit of socializing, only to end the conversation with an embrace that lasted longer than any of Puck's normal instances of non-make out PDA , the feeling got worse.


	2. Tender Moments

**It's been forever, I know but I'm back! Please enjoy a little...Pes? Lolz it's not what you think, I promise.**

**I also still don't own Glee...but do expect a Klaine fanfic to pop up soon.**

* * *

Es was worried…really worried. Artie seemed distant and she didn't know what to do. It didn't help that they didn't spend as much time as they could together.

"Yo, Es, what's got you looking so…."

"Depressed?" Es finished Puck's sentence with a sad smile. They had become closer just as Artie had started to push her away. Maybe the two things were connected in some way.

The thought was immediately discarded. Artie would know better than to think Puck had crossed a boundary, that she had broken his trust. She sighed.

"Puck…what do you do if there's a misunderstanding between you and someone you care about?" Puck frowned. Something was clearly bothering the girl in front of him.

"I'd talk to him. You are talking about wheelchair boy aren't you?" She rolled her eyes.

"Don't call him that…." He chuckled.

"So it is. You can tell him, you know….I mean….I'd have to talk to Finn about it but, look," Puck ran his hand over his shaved head wishing he had hair before kneeling and taking Esmeralda's hands in his. "you've really helped us. We could not have gotten this far without you. Everyone in Glee owes a piece of their happiness to you. If you have to out me and Finn to keep your happiness then you have our permission."

Es felt the tears she had been holding in finally break free as she looked into Puckerman's hazel eyes. "Noah…it hurts…I haven't lost him yet but just…why does it hurt?" Puck pulled her down into his lap and wrapped her up in his arms.

"Hush, baby girl, it's okay. Do you want me to call Jesse? He always seems to know what to say." She just nodded her breathing still uneven. Her body remained tense until she felt Puckerman's lips press onto the skin of her forehead. She smiled then feeling a calming sensation wash over her.

"Noah…you would've been a great dad."


	3. Sealing The Deal

**So...it's been a while...no excuses...umm...**

**Here's the next chapter! Finallyyyyy . Anyways: I don't own Glee, I don't own the song used in this chapter which, if you didn't notice, was cut short AND I hope you enjoy with 0 promises of a faster future update.**

* * *

"_Noah…you would've been a great dad."_

The words were still running through Artie's head as he wheeled himself into the hallway. Esmeralda hadn't even noticed him at the door way. Just picturing the way she had been so close to Puckerman, of all people, it made him want to hit something. So, he did.

"Woah, you okay?" Artie looked up to see Finn standing a few feet away and nodded. "As good as I can be at the moment." Finn raised an eyebrow…well, tried to. "Okay….have you seen Puck?" He tensed at the name. "He's busy."

"Oh….do you want to talk about it?" Artie nodded again. "I'm good Finn. They're in the choir room." Finn's face lit up causing Artie's brows to furrow. "You mean Es?" "Yeah."

Finn smiled. "She's great. I went over to Puck's house over the summer to work some stuff out and she was there. Did you know she kills at Call of Duty?" Artie didn't have time to answer. Not that he would have while still processing what Finn had just said. "Of course you do. She's your girlfriend. Well, I'll see you in Glee."

Artie watched, slightly dumbfounded, as Finn strolled down the hall. _"I went over to Puck's house….and she was there…"_ Artie vaguely remembered going there a long time ago and having Puck show him "where the magic happens". He shook the thoughts from his head but as he made his way down to his first class his subconscious just wouldn't let it go.

**I'm coming out of my cage**

**And I've been doing just fine**

**Gotta gotta be down**

**Because I want it all**

He had forgotten that his route to first would take him past the choir room. He was outside the door now though and he really couldn't help looking at her….even if it was just through the window.

**It started out with a kiss**

**How did it end up like this?**

**It was only a kiss**

**It was only a kiss**

He had held her the way Puck had before. He had to build up courage to do it but he had done it. And she had leaned into him the same way….what changed?

**Now I'm falling asleep**

**And she's calling a cab**

**While he's having a smoke**

**And she's taking a drag**

**Now they're going to bed**

**And my stomach is sick**

**And it's all in my head**

There was a part of him, he knew, that trusted her not to hurt him. The bigger part was only focused on the way she would gravitate towards the school's badass and vice versa.

**But she's touching his chest now**

**He takes off her dress now**

**Let me go**

**And I just can't look it's killing me**

**And taking control**

She was smiling now. The mood had changed inside the room. It was obvious even from the outside. Finn was there too, smiling as Puck tucked a loose hair behind her ear. Artie turned away.

**Jealousy, turning saints into the sea**

**Swimming through sick lullabies**

**Choking on your alibis**

Esmeralda had been spending more time with Puckerman. Maybe with other Glee members as well but He only saw her with Puck. She had other friends; he knew she had other friends. Things just seemed different this year.

**But it's just the price I pay**

**Destiny is calling me**

**Open up my eager eyes**

'**Cause I'm Mr. Brightside**

And he was 100% sure he knew why.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN!**

**Please review and all that jazz!**


End file.
